The Prevention Center Shared Resource serves a broad range of investigator - initiated inquiry into the causes, progression, control, treatment and prevention of disease. The Prevention Center supports clinical research investigations on normal and abnormal physiology. In this capacity, the Prevention Center engages in and encourages interdisciplinary, collaborative research within the Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium). The Center functions as a full service research facility, provides training and certification for technical staff, and serves as a training facility for investigators, fellows, and students. Very few research centers, especially cancer centers, in the country have the expertise or the capability of conducting controlled nutrition interventions. The resource plays a critical role in support of Consortium cancer prevention studies.